A simplified flowchart illustration of a conventional method of applying protective soldermask to PCBs (printed circuit boards) is shown in prior art FIG. 2. Step 150 may be effected using any conventional method such as “curtain coating” and “silkscreen” methods.
Published PCT application WO 02/01929 A2 describes a jet print-based apparatus and method for printed circuit board manufacturing.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.